Star Fox: The Dark Chronicles
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: A moment in life, were you have in your hands and mind the complete truth, you start doubting yourself. Fox Bowman Renard walks a path of revenge against the ones that placed him on this path. While a new Enemy arises, shaking the Lylat system with fear, Conspiracy, lies, death... In what do you believe? How much does it takes for you to realize, everything around you lies?
1. Prologue

Inhuman screams, gurgruthal screams (like the hardcore screamers)…in a hallway of dimmed lights, a lynx with black fur and white muzzle with sky blue eyes and dressed in a normal working civilian's clothes (button shirt, gray cargo pants and converse shoes) and of course a lab coat over his clothing and his glasses adorning his face giving him some cultural means.

Stopping in the middle of a hallway, the man pushed the twin doors and was received by a team of scientists working. Until he saw one of them with a sandwich. "You." He said mad, taking out a signature Cornerian Army's blaster and shooting the scientist on the forehead, successfully making a one-hit-kill.

"Does anyone of you is hungry for science?" The black lynx asked trying to compose himself from his shaking hand, it wasn't fear…by far, the scientist felt anxious. Today was a great day to mentally destroy one of his prospective prisoners, but none of them more shocking than-.

The door opened to reveal two soldiers holding none other than the legendary Fox McCloud, poor man, the army threw him here as a former shell of himself…suck a valuable test subject.

* * *

"_You hurt me."_

"_You hurt me." _

"_You hurt me."_

Those words kept repeating on my head, where was I wrong; what was the mistake. Was I stupid to not predict my own demise? Opening my eyes, I felt strapped to some kind of chair and then I saw in front of my sight a black lynx with an insane expression.

"But if it's not the legendary or the shameful Fox McCloud, what should Andross Bowman say to you now." He slapped me, yet I didn't felt a thing, not that it mattered anymore. "So, that bitch really caved your tomb. Hah! I knew the mighty Fox McCloud would have fallen in love with the Cerinian Princess, shall I say…predictable." His comments didn't hurt my pride,

Had I lost in this gambling game?

Damn my life,

May he end it.

* * *

The lynx felt anxious as he reached for a paper. "How does it feels? To be raised on a dysfunctional family…shall I say, predictable also as science gives away your true condition. What's your pride as a cornerian?" He asked as he looked at the eyes of his prisoner.

* * *

My pride as a Cornerian, my parents are cornerian.

"I'm cornerian by blood and loyalties." I said with the last bit of ego that remained me and the man laughed.

* * *

And he showed the paper; the reality of life was just in front.

"You were blessed by being blood heir of Andross Bowman and Vixy Renard, aren't you proud?" He asked as he revealed the paper in front of fox for him to gaze at it for at least three minutes. "How does it feel, for the ones that controlle you enough to give your loyalties to them and destroy your least living relative after your 'Father' killed your mother by bombing her to no tomorrow because of the truth. Does it ache in your heart?"

* * *

"Does it ache in your Heart?" He asked me as I looked at the paper, no, it was unreal, no…

NO,

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed as my subconscious started to believe it, making deductions to everything that has happened on almost all my life of loyalties to Corneria. And the scientist slapped me. "SCIENCE DOESN'T LIES!" He screamed with the top of his lungs on my right ear for me to keep it on my head.

I'm Andross Bowman's son,

How?

Should I not be an ape.

"However, you staid with your mother's primordial species while, you have his blood, his DNA…you're HIS heir. And now that I told you that. Is time to start the experimentations. Prepare the chemicals, shall you be re-born as a new being. I wonder what'll be of your broken life, Fox Bowman." He asked as he walked away, leaving on Fox's hands, the paper that gave him the truth of life. That James McCloud lied, that he raised him, the heir of his enemy.

Was it for pity?

Was it because he felt something for Vixy, his mother?

Was it because, he wanted to mess with his brains?

Or did he actually didn't care and just did it to one day, have the boy do the job he left…was it all planned by him, to the point where he suicides by knowing the truth.

Inhuman screams could be heard, the odor of human skin and blood on he air…what was this man? Was he even human?

* * *

…..

Prisoner XF90945U named Fox Bowman was brought to the laboratory, the scientist stood proud of his work. He was in possession of a broken man, of someone whose lie has been lived on a total and utter lie. No one to trust, easy to manipulate, easy to eradicate, easy…everything was just easy.

"Prepare Chemical A279, after that I want blood tests and Cefalorraquid liquid tests and also test immunity to weapons, using Haradagisawa's method of Agar, you know the method." The lynx ordered and so a team of scientists after injecting a paralizant on the prisoner, they laid him on a cryogenic pool.

"It feels refreshing to your cells Mr. Fox, this cryogenic pool is unique, it's made of the purest urine in all lylat combined with many other natural chemicals we reached to the point where the cells of one human can be on stasis and in constant conservation. It's a preferred method of bodily stasis, and a form of immortality for those who wish to reach it, but when you get out…your body ages…cruel truth, no one will stay on a pool for their life. You shall rather, enjoy your five-star accommodation on my lab Mr. fox, since, it will hurt." And so it ached.

The scientists started to place IV's on important veins and arteries of the vulpine. "I'll give you your greatest inner wish. For a normal being to be a god, doesn't it feel like a drama speech Mr. Fox, Imagination can be a reality for a God." He said and he was received by a sound that expressed pain, his body expressed it but his mouth and eyes were dull, broken.

"Yes Mr. Fox, the peak of a being and it's deepest wish is to be a God, to decimate through life like a knife through butter, The true epitome of power. Don't you see it Mr. Fox, We're the embodiment of Darwin's Creed, the God will have harem, woman, power…wouldn't you like to feel it." He said it as he looked at the one that heard his speech.

* * *

God.

Power.

"_You hurt me."_

He imagined those words as Krystal was hugged by Panther Carosso from behind, Wolf with a smug grin. _**"You are truly, pathetic." **_

God.

Power.

"Talk me more about it." I spoke with certain interest in my voice.

* * *

"Talk me more about it." The scientist heard and grinned, gingerly walking and celebrating. The others just sweat-dropped, was their boss truly insane or just a little cheeky or id never comprehended the definition of mature. "I also was heart broken, and you know what I did. I raped her, I poured my love and it's remnants into her and never saw her again. I felt satisfied…it relieves the trauma. You feel that brief second of power over her,as you hear her mind think many things, carnal pleasure and lust, disgust, happiness and a surge of dopamine that gives her the energy to buck her hips while trying to follow your fast pace. That's LOVE FOR YOU my broken man, a surge of dopamine that is discharged at the act of sex and when you see someone naked or with a luscious body…yes, that desire to be a god and fuck with whoever you have in front…that's true love. Useless babbling for now that is." He said as he was gone, walking awa of the lab with a grin…he started to hear Fox Bowman's screams.

It was all a heavenly chorus that delighted his ears. This was his laboratory of madness and the Lynx had the right to laugh immensely at the irony.

This is Elysium, a realm where everything is at stasis.

* * *

Fox closed his eyes as he remembered the bitter moment where he was captured by this man he loathed.

_**Flashback**_

_Fox McCloud preferred to stay loyal to Corneria, although the price paid was high. Star Wolf were the heroes of the Anglar War…but deep inside the bounty team betrayed his team, and they all abandoned him alone to cope with the bitterness of the moment. Yet, the one that made him seethe in anger the most was none other than Krystal._

"_Fox, there's no need to feel angered about it." Peppy told to the one he considered as a son, yet the vulpine didn't understood. "No Peppy. We helped Star Wolf on this war and The Army and Corneria paid us with this." He screamed, he felt betrayed, angered…his judgment clouded. "You better know who you direct your anger at McCloud, you never know when you may be on the jail." Sargent Valgondi, a bulldog dressed in ceremonial Officer Clothing said and the vulpine glared. _

"_Fox, please. Calm down." Peppy felt the tense situation as both Officer and Commander glared. "You shouldn't make enemies with corneria; you never know when someone will like to decimate you." He commented and turned away, but the Leader of Star Fox was mad. "Are you threatening me?" He asked and the Officer grinned. "Maybe, yet…I'll accept that offer of Star Wolf, maybe I can get to know that blue vulpine you always tried to court but rumors are, that you haven't even told her your feelings at all while she knows." And that was the droplet that dropped the water, Fox took the man by his shoulder and using fists he settled it. Punching the Sergeant until he saw it fit._

_The sergeant was now mad. _

"_You'll pay it, McCloud." He stammered while stomping his feet on the ground._

"_I want to see you try." The vupine answered and Peppy mumbled and he turned to see peppy with a Dart Gun. "Forgive me, Fox." He sighed and pulled the trigger._

* * *

At the thought of Peppy, he was angered, betrayed, troubled…he wished he could get back at him for it. He screamed even more as he eventually was exhausted after screaming and feeling overbearing pain.


	2. Chapter 1

_-Three days later-_

_A black Lynx looked over to the now resting McCloud that was in a cryogenic pool. Multiple IV's connected to one main source, and that source injected the Chemicals directly._

"_What was the result of the blood exams and the cerebrospinal liquid?" He asked and one of his subordinates gave him the results, to say…Mr. Fox was holding himself rather well. "Inject the Chemical AB700 and after that the Chemical K560 after that and stabilizing the body the Chemical Z5KR will be injected." He sighed, that damned bulldog was pestering him with the Super-Soldier project. He received many surprised looks. _

"_But sir the-." Before he could end the Lynx answered for him. "I know! But it's for the good science and for this laboratory to exist. So do it, and don't question me." He ordered and saw that the vulpine started to wake up._

* * *

_I hate that man with all my being; when I get out of here…he'll be the first one I'll decimate._

"_It won't hurt Mr. Fox, JAJAJA!" He laughed as he continued. "Who am I joking, it wont hurt for me…but for sure it'll for you, JAJaJaJajajajaja." He laughed as he saw that the associates pressed some bottoms. I saw a pale yellow liquid and felt pain, I started to scream._

"_You hurt me."_

"_You hurt me."_

"_YOU hurt me."_

"_YOU HURt me." _

"_YOU HURT ME!"_

"_**I HATE HER!"**__ I screamed with all my lungs as the liquid entered my body, and it didn't ended in that. A brief second and a pale pink liquid entered and my head started to ache._

* * *

"_They lied to you!" The black lynx showed him that his reality as a lie, HE LIVED A LIE! All is, Peppy's fault._

* * *

_Why?_

_Why can't they just leave me in peace?_

_Why do they have to destroy my life?_

_I'll show them all, I'll show them….I'LL SHOW THEM!_

_My head screamed as the dose of pale pink ended and I saw the blue liquid enter my system. The pain tripled and my senses felt it and I couldn't give away…no,_

_I won't die,_

_I won't die…_

_I WON'T DIE!_

* * *

"_Sir we're loosing him." He said and the Lynx knew he needed a method to make him stay alive. "Get him away of the pool, we need new cells…the old ones to die and wither. GET HIM OUT!" The black lynx immediately ordered and so they got the hyperventilating vulpine outside the pool and he screamed more, then…_

_Nothing._

"_We lost him." The team said and the lynx's hopes were shattered. No, Darwin's creed had to work._

* * *

Red eyes glared at him with fury as he was levitated in mid-air, feeling his neck choked…the psionic pressure that the godly vulpine did on him was something.

"I told you I would kill you." A mad Fox said with anger as he closed his fist and the black Lynx exploded in a shower of blood and internal organs.

The day Fox McCloud ceased to exist was when that paper was shown in front of him. He was Fox Bowman Renard, a no one given powers of God. Gone was his brown and white fur, it was now black and gray muzzle. His nails turned into sharp metallic nails turned long claws (110 cm), his eyes ceased to be dark brown…he had now a blood red iris with his slanted pupil and when he was mad the sclera turned blood red as his iris, leaving only red eyes with black slanted pupil with vicious bloodlust.

Fox looked at his chest, arms and shoulders….for his scare and actual interest. Sharp spikes originated on his forearm, shoulders and on his chest, all where white with some blood in it and also said mentioned parts bleed. 'Am I turning a porcupine?' He asked himself and seeing the soldiers going to gun him, he felt a primal instinct. Something that called him.

* * *

The soldiers just about to gun, they saw Fox Bowman and were scared. Before they could pull the trigger, the first guard was stabbed right through the chest by a white blade with Fox's blood in it. The second turned, only for his jugular to be nuked by the sharpness of one of the spikes in his shoulders. Feeling like a ballerina, Fox saw the incoming soldiers and jumping to them he spun his body acrobatically, he had some experience from the Flight Academy that demanded some physical conditioning, he didn't loved ballet yet, it was useful now.

The white spikes also appeared on his back, literally covering his upper body like a porcupine, and when he spun…he shredded armor, nicked necks, the spikes lengthened to his primal needs of survival so, literally sometimes even he stabbed necks, torsos.

He stopped and felt dizzy.

In front of him was a bloody mess of soldiers. Looking at the reflection of the windows in the dimmed lit corridor. He saw his new self and Fox closed his fist tightly. One of them gasped as he was hyperventilating. Fox turned to the man and went to him, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform. The sky blue cat was frightened.

"W-w-w-what do you want?" He asked scared and Fox was gruff and direct. "Who sent you? You are dressed in Military Outfit." He said and the cat shook slightly in fear of his blood red eyes and maned up to answer. "Willy Cox." Muttering that name, he died.

Fox was surprised, he didn't knew about the man but he was going to search for him, then he heard steps. The now black furred vulpine ran, opening the door he saw something interesting.

Zoness, just ocean and him, seeing the sky he saw a retreating airship; he saw a motor boat and took it. With only the alternative of the motor boat, he walked inside it and saw the new controls.

'Touch sensitive technology?' The Vulpine thought as he set direct course to a near hangar with the auto-pilot, he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Fox opened his eyes to see the insane scientist's feet inside the cryogenic pool._

"_I know those eyes; that look. I've looked at it many times, I dare to say, felt it. I used to have friends and a person to show all my affection and care. Friends that I believed were so, since I followed the Creed of 'if I help you and give you company then you'll d so' but…it was all a lie. I was left alone and to rut." The scientist expressed with sincerity as he looked at the expression that the vulpine did. "A sad past and right now…I'm a former shell." He said and looked at the Fox with the ghost of a smile. _

"_But I don't hate them, I don't loathe them…I feel nothing for them anymore, since they don't deserve my attention, they are just…dust in the wind…for me." He said as he got up._

"_Moreover, if you ever get away from here…You've got to ask yourself. What keeps you alive? What's your purpose? What do you feel about them, those you considered comrades? And then an analogy will reach from those three questions accessing to a new life…a new independence…to be reborn. It's Darwin's Creed Mr. Fox, a God amongst Lylat, that's what you'll be." He smiled and walked away, leaving the Fox to rest before the pain._

* * *

"Wolf, you aren't going to believe this." Leon placed the newspaper on Wolf's desk and he looked at the first notice and his looked changed from a annoyed one to, surprisingly an amused one that held many feelings. "Leon, is this 100% accurate." He tried to be sure that it happened, and when his best-friend confirmed it he got up.

"Talk to panther, tell him we're going to go to a bar to celebrate this new development." He walked way of the office with Leon on his side…the notice they were celebrating, was something that was going to shake Lylat to it's core.

**McCloud Legacy; EXTINCT!?**

_Today at 9 was reported a heavy explosion on Fox McCloud's apartment after the commander closed himself in his apartment for months and didn't make any appearance. Firefighters tried to do everything to stop the fire but, after three explosions, and after hardships. They ended the fire and the General of the Cornerian Army confirmed it._

"_Today the Old Generation of Soldiers and Space-fighters of Corneria dress in black and heavens weep at the lost of Fox McCloud…*SNIFF*sorry but, I can't say anything else." Those were the words of General Peppy Hare that with sadness and tears tried to compose him to say these words_

_Fox McCloud was once revered as Hero trice. Hero of the Lylat Wars, Hero of Sauria after saving it from extinction and Hero of the Aparoid Wars. Son to James McCloud and Vixy Renard and the one and only one that had the guts and power to defeat Andross Bowman._

* * *

-On the depths of Fichina's Cold-

Inside a cave a person grinned as around him, another six hologram figures stood on their feet, in front of them was none other than James McCloud himself.

"Was the plan complete?" He asked and the same bulldog sergeant that confronted Fox nodded. _"__Everything went according to plan sir."__ The sergeant nodded and the others listened._ "Then well proceed with the next stage of our plans. An event enough to shock them all, May Lylat's heaven bring us victory." The vulpine without any expression as they all closed their fists and placed them under their left shoulders.

"Hail 'The New Lylat Order'." Their holograms ended and the experienced pilot heard steps. "So you're here." He said and a living dressed in white robes and a white hood and darkness concealed his face. **"So I see you adapted to ****The Krazoa's Eyes**** pretty well."** The man voiced and the vulpine shrugged. "Lylat will feel 'Universal Pain'." He expressed and the man dressed in white robes chuckled. '_**Only I have the brains to rule lylat.**__' With those thoughts he would take his next step to rule lylat._

* * *

**AND CUT!**

And this has been the first chapter for all of you Folks! I'll return with the next installment Of Star Fox: The Dark Chronicles.


End file.
